One More Chance
by kiimdaii
Summary: Te miro a lo lejos, te vas al igual que esta lluvia. Las manecillas del reloj siguen su curso, pero mi mente divaga en tus palabras. Aquellas palabras que detuvieron mi corazón. Veo mi egoísmo y mis errores a través de estas huellas humedas. ¿Por qué no te las llevaste y las borraste al igual que tu paso? ¿Por qué insistentes al igual que la lluvia? Mis sentiemitos aún son por ti
1. Capítulo 1

**Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La lluvia comienza a golpear fuertemente aquella ventana, la brisa que roza las cortinas comienza a penetranse en la habitación. Lo cálido se convierte frío.

Irónico.

Sus pies descalzos tocan el frío marfil y sus brazos tratan de cubrir su pequeño cuerpo con esa vieja manta, camina lo más apresurada hasta quedar frente aquella ventana. Ver las ramas golpear una contra la otra hacen que sus ojos comienzan a divagar en aquellos recuerdos.

Han pasado dos años desde aquella triste ocasión, su pecho se aprieta al recordarlo, ¿Hizo lo correcto? No lo sabía a pesar del tiempo.

Los momentos qué pasó a su lado son pocos, buenos recuerdos que decidió guardar en lo más profundo de su corazón, olvidando aquel sin fin de malos ratos y lágrimas desgastadas.

Libertad.

Era lo que él pedía a gritos. ¿Por qué debería seguir doliendo?

Le dio lo que más añoraba.

Aquellos orbes jade bajaron hasta el pequeño mueble que se encuentra a un lado, un portafolio color rosa se encuentra ahí. Lo abrió en la pagina correcta, donde deja ver aquel folleto lleno de tenues colores.

—"Exposición de arte. Uchiha Sasuke."—

Lo hizo bien, tal vez debería ir y felicitarlo por alcanzar su mayor sueño.

Una sonrisa salió de sus labios seguida de un suspiró.

Cerró la ventana borrando aquel mar de recuerdos y con esta desechando su locura.

No volvería a verlo. Le ha costado mucho sanar su corazón, como para romperlo una vez más como el más fino cristal.

Sí, era lo mejor.

Dejarlo disfrutar de su éxito.

La noche anterior fue fría, tal vez pensar en la instalación de la calefacción no sería mala idea.

Por suerte ese día fue de lo más tranquilo, sin tanto ajetreo en los pasillos y la sala de urgencias. Hacía más de medio año que trabajaba en aquel hospital en el cual agradece mantener su historial impecable, demostrado ser merecedora del puesto. Con sus ganancias pudo conseguir, y pagar la mayoría del costo del departamento en el cual habita.

No fue nada fácil.

Hacer horas extras, doblar turnos o sustituir a compañeros. Pero cada gota de aquel sudor fue bien pagado y bien recompensado.

Después de todo... su pequeña hermana lo necesitaba. El comienzo de su "Asma" fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella y sus padres.

Bien debería agradecer el haber estudiado medicina.

Solo quería sacar a su familia de aquel pueblo y tratar a su hermana como es debido. Estar en la ciudad sería mucho más fácil para ella. Libre de preocupaciones y angustias.

De regreso a casa no hacía más que escuchar a su colega y amiga, la cual no dejaba de mencionar su excelente relación. Sólo llevaban tres meses saliendo ¿Cómo puede estar segura de aquel amor que profesa?

No la señalaría por ingenua o tonta ilusa. Ella alguna vez lo fue y la entendía.

Cerca del restaurante de comida rápida se encontró con aquel mismo letrero.

—"Renta de local."— sonrió aliviada

Aquel lugar era adecuado para la sorpresa que le tenía a su madre. Después de todo, la repostería era su vida...

Le deprimia un poco el hecho de quererlos alejar de aquel lugar. Pero deberán entender que es por el bien de la pequeña Moegi.

Ino, su mejor amiga, aquella que ha estado en las buenas y malas desde la elemental, vivía a unas cuantas calles de su departamento. La adelantó un poco hasta su casa para después seguir su propio rumbo. Agradecía que así fuera, así, no sería tan solitario su sendero.

La fría tarde comenzaba a golpear en sus rosadas mejillas. Lo único que quería era llegar, comer algo y tumbarse sobre su cama a leer o dormir un poco.

Un poste cubriendo el costado de una cabina telefónica la detuvo. Mirar aquellos orbes negros hicieron que una melancólica sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.

Estaba orgullosa y dolida. Pues ella quería estar ahí cuando cumpliera su meta. Pero qué más da, lo que importaba era que lo haya logrado, aunque no con ella a su lado.

Miró la fecha...

"13 de Octubre."

Cada vez más cerca...

El fin de semana paso más rápido de lo que pensó.

Siempre acostumbraba en el ir a visitar a sus padres. Nada como ir en aquel tren que pasaba por el más hermoso y relajante paisaje.

Pero para su suerte nunca imaginó encontrarse con aquel hombre el cual le sonrió y saludó como en los viejos tiempos.

Sí, ella y Sasuke son del mismo pueblo, era un lugar pequeño pero con una población de lo más amable, aun así... no era un lugar de ensueño para vivir. O al menos para ellos.

Aquel hombre con arrugas ya marcadas le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado con su hijo. Le costó mucho ganar su confianza y aprobación, pues aunque sea un pueblo pequeño las familias como lo es "Uchiha" son las más respetadas. ¿Quien pensaría que el hijo de aquel gran patriarca se fijaría en una simple plebeya?

Fugaku Uchiha era el jefe de policía. Nada comparado a su padre.

Un simple "hola", y uno que otro cruce de palabras fue todo. Le hubiera gustado verlo en unas mejores condiciones. Pero no todo se puede en esta vida ¿O sí?

Aquel inesperado reencuentro no fue la cereza del pastel.

Bien debería de agradecer el hecho de que su hermana no estuviera en casa.

Su madre estalló en mil pedazos ante dicha propuesta.

Lo que pensó que pasaría.

Por suerte su padre era el que baja los malos humos de aquella mujer, pues esto ya no era por ellos, no, era por su pequeña hermana. Tal y como ella lo estaba asiendo, tan bien tendrían que poner de su parte.

Ahora tenía una semana un poco pesada. Acomodar muebles y comprar unos nuevos para recibirlos como es debido en su nueva casa.

Por suerte sus compras no se veían complicadas, pues su amiga pareciera ser como un chicle en un zapato. Tenía sus buenas y sus contras. Como en ese momento; Ella sólo estaba ahí, parada sin hacer nada mientras Ino elegía los últimos muebles.

Una carga menos...

—Así que no irás,— ella asintió en afirmación — no te entiendo Sakura, hace unos días estabas dispuesta a ir.

—Bueno... es algo tonto para empezar. Además, ¿Qué le diré?

La mira negar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Son un par de complicados...

Tal vez.

Sí, los dos peleaban por cosas tontas, siempre le veían el lado malo a las cosas. Nunca pudieron coincidir bien del todo, tal vez por eso su distancia se hizo mucho más grande de los que ella hubiera querido.

Tal vez por eso ella separó aquel camino que ambos compartían, ahora caminan en la misma dimensión pero con distinto rumbo. Compartiendo recuerdos y lágrimas que quedaron atrapadas en aquel espacio tiempo.

Aunque lo pensará mil veces, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión... era lo mejor.

¡Están mucho mejor!. Era como se quería convencer.

El cielo se torna gris, amenaza con comenzar a llover.

Por suerte su día en el centro comercial había terminado al igual que aquella cena.

Sakura salió afuera del restaurante mientras Ino pagaba la cuenta. Cubre su pequeño cuerpo con aquella gabardina, su bufanda cubre parte de su boca y alista el paraguas, pues las gotas llegaron antes de lo esperado, al elevar el paraguas su vista se posó del otro lado de la calle.

Una cafetería con un gran número de personas en el interior. Pero entre todas ellas nunca imaginó verlo ahí.

Recargado en una de las columnas del lugar, con una mirada perdida. Su cabello esta un poco más largo, pero aun así lo pudo identificar fácilmente.

Sería imposible no.

Pareciera esperar a alguien ¿Pero a quién?

Tan tranquilo y pacífico, ¿Cómo aquella simple pose podía revolotear su estómago?

Las náuseas llegaron sin previo avisó. Aquella mujer junto a él, aquella sonrisa que él le dedicaba. ¿Por qué lo tocaba? ¿Por qué permitía tal tacto?

Era algo innegable, eso era imposible...

Escuchó a su ya recuperado corazón romperse de nuevo.

Quería mirarlo, sí.

Pero no de este modo. No con otra mujer junto a él.

De entre todo, el la contracción en su pecho un dolor provocado.

Sintió la mano de su amiga rodear su antebrazo, al mirarla dejó al descubierto aquellas ligeras lágrimas. Al igual que la lluvia caían sin parar.

Tal vez... tal vez no quería espacio. Tal vez ella ya no era lo suficiente para él. Y eso dolía aun más.

Ojalá su dolor se vaya con esta lluvia. Tal y como en aquella ocasión.

.

.

.

.

-

-

 _aqui les traigo una pequeña historia, esfa idea me la dio una querida amiga la misma que me ayudo a revisar esta pequeña parte lo cual se los agradesco mucho y es AriCat_hg_

 _esto lo hago por mi aniversario como escritora, espero que les guste y me acompañen en los demas capítulos._


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi beta por su gran ayuda._**

 ** _Gracias. AriCat_hg... 3_**

 ** _Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo la segunda parte, espero la disfruten._**

_

_

_

 _—Sasuke, lo siento...— miró como mordía su labio inferior y tragar grueso, sea lo que quisiera decir, no le daba buena espina- pero todo se termina aquí._

 _El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, las palabras giraban en su cabeza sin poder entender, ¿Terminar? ¿Por qué?_

 _Miró su espalda a lo lejos. No dijo ni una sola palabra más, sólo quedó ahí, quieto en aquella avenida al igual que el reloj de su corazón, que poco a poco se agrietaba. Se marchó al igual que esa lluvia que escurría por su rostro llevándose aquellas lágrimas._

 _No era verdad. Tenía que ser un sueño..._

•••

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, nuevamente el vacío en su pecho estaba presente debido a aquella pesadilla que lo perseguía desde ese día. La causa y culpable de su insomnio.

La oscuridad de la habitación no lo dejaba ver más allá que su rotunda soledad.

Retomó su postura.

Con su mano buscó el apagador de aquella lámpara de escritorio, en cuanto se iluminó pudo notar el desorden de su escritorio. Lápices esparcidos al igual que hojas manchadas de tinta.

Chasqueó sus dientes con fastidio. Nuevamente se quedó dormido en su estudio. Miró la hora; aun era temprano o al menos para él.

Talló sus ojos una y otra vez, tratando de alejar el cansancio y dolorosos recuerdos. Al ponerse de pie se apresuró a encender la luz de toda la habitación.

Varios cuadros de distintos tamaños se encontraban al fondo de la misma, una manta blanca los cubre, así no se maltratará o dañarán.

Caminó en busca de su mochila.

La colocó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias. Al desbloquear su celular encontró un sin fin de llamadas, de nuevo ella ¿Hasta dónde pensaba llegar?

Rechazo tras rechazo, pero ella sigue ahí, apegada a él como el más terco cachorro.

Amigos le han dicho que deje atrás el pasado. Es hora de comenzar una nueva vida. Pero esta se desvaneció hace dos años.

El seguro de la puerta se escuchó a sus espaldas, al mirar sobre su hombro la observó. Mejillas rojizas al igual que el color de ese cabello húmedo.

Estaba molesta y cómo no estarlo, cuando no le contestó ni una sola llamada.

—¿A qué has venido?— preguntó sin verdadero afán.

Ella caminó hasta estar a su lado.

—¿Me quieres decir por qué no respondiste ninguna de mis llamadas?— reproche en la voz, gesto torcido; reclamó.

—Tayuya, ya habíamos hablado de esto, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

Ella cruzó de brazos y lo miró de pies a cabeza, su tono de desinterés le irritaba. Debería pensar que es una tonta como para no darse cuenta que no ha ido a casa, y lo más seguro es que ni a probado bocado. Arqueó una de sus cejas y miró a su alrededor, justo detrás de él se encontraba un caballete, el cual tenía un lienzo a medio pintar con carboncillo.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver aquellos rasgos tan finos que no estaban remarcados aun. Nuevamente la pintaba a ella.

Suspiró desechando ese deseo de llorar.

—Vamos, te invito a cenar.

Él la miró fijamente, no era tonto. Pero no se disculparía por algo que ya ha dejado claro. Asintió aceptando dicha invitación.

—Te espero en el auto, date prisa. No quiero volver a cruzar esa calle bajo esta lluvia y sacarte de este lugar de las orejas.— rio ante lo dicho pero afirmó con un asentimiento.

En cuanto ella cruzó aquella puerta fijó su mirada en aquella pintura.

No entendía por que nuevamente ella era la musa de sus obras de arte. Tal vez era el modo de recordarla y que está no se borrará de su mente. La única manera de que fuera suya.

Es tonto, patético ¿Pero qué podían esperar de un chico enamorado y con un corazón roto? Sus penas y su dolor se encontraban en esa habitación, incrustadas en cada una de esas pinturas. Mismas que lo llevaron hasta donde está.

Siempre supo que ella sería su amuleto de la suerte.

Los días pasaban, pero él, parecía no sentirlos. Cuando menos esperó ya era lunes por la mañana, mismo día en que su madre le marca por teléfono para saber como está.

Como siempre, ella no dejaba de hablar y relatar como si estuviera escribiendo el diario de una quinceañera. Preparaba un café cuando sus dedos se paralizaron dejando caer la cucharilla.

Tenía que mencionarla.

—Dice tu padre que sigue igual de radiante, ya había escuchado que ella venía cada fin de semana a ver a sus padres. Hay muchos rumores que dicen que su hermana cayó enferma,— su mano se empuñó dejando ver aquellas venas sobresalientes.

—Me he aguantado las ganas de ir a ver a Mebuki. Pobre mujer, debe de estar pasándola mal y más Sakura. Estando lejos de casa sin nadie que...— un carraspeo desde el otro lado línea la hicieron callar.

—Mamá, —apretó su mandibula— tengo un día atareado ¿Podemos hablar otro día?— el silencio del otro lado de la línea se formó.

Incomodó a su hijo.

—Claro, no te preocupes... hablamos otro día con más calma para ponernos de acuerdo. Ya quiero verte.

—También yo, hablamos luego.

Colgó sin decir más y dejó caer su celular sobre la barra.

Sus brazos se recargaron sobre la misma, con sus manos apretó su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello.

Su corazón volvía a sentirse culpable. Si él se la pasaba mal, no quería imaginar el cómo se encontraba ella.

Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si tan sólo no la hubiera hecho de lado en cada uno de sus proyectos.

Si se hubiera tragado su orgullo y hubiera ido tras ella rogando su perdón y diciendo esas sinceras disculpas atoradas en su boca...

Ella no estaría sola en estos momentos pasando amargos ratos y él no se estaría sintiendo la peor de las escorias.

Tuvo que verla partir para darse cuenta del gran daño que él hizo, de los miles de errores que tuvo durante esos tan preciados ocho años de relación. Que gran modo de desperdiciar todo.

Debería de admitir que más de una vez se vió tentado a buscarla. De ir a casa de sus padres esperando encontrarla con más facilidad en las pequeñas calles de aquel pueblo. Cosa que no pasaría en la gran ciudad de Tokio.

La vida no era un manojo de casualidades y milagros.

Tantos "debí", "hubiera", pero sin embargo no la buscó y mucho menos la olvidó. Ahora ese era su martirio en aquella época del año.

Esa misma tarde Tayuya se encargó de sacarlo de su burbuja gris.

Una salida con amigos harían que se olvidará de lo que sea que lo estuviera atormentando. Risas y copas fueron la recuperación de su sonrisa, que si bien no era sincera, al menos era algo.

Antes de ir a casa Sasuke prometió pasar por su pastelillo favorito en aquella cafetería y así fue.

Mientras ella se encontraba en la fila, él decidió esperarla , recargando su peso junto a una columna. Su vista se encontraba hacia al frente, viendo a la nada con una mente vacía.

Por mas que tratara, ella seguía revoloteando sobre su cabeza provocando esa incomodidad en su pecho, ese nudo en su estómago y garganta.

Quería verla y abrazarla.

Sintió las gotas de agua comenzar a caer.

Justo cuando iba a mirar por aquel ventanal, Tayuya tomó su mano robando su completa atención.

—Sasu-ke,— Canturreó— muchas gracias por esto, realmente tenía antojo de uno.

Ella infló sus mejillas haciendo puchero y cerró sus ojos mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza. Siempre dándole gestos infantiles.

Pero él no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal acto, ella era encantadora cuando se lo proponía. Alboroto su cabello mientras ella se colgaba más de su brazo.

—Vayamos a casa.— ella asintió

—He comprado tu café favorito.— sonrió nuevamente.

—Ahora entiendo por qué eres mi mejor amiga.

—Siempre y cuando sea la única.

Tales actos no afirmarían lo que ellos dicen ante los ojos de alguien más; muy unidos y de algún modo íntimamente afectuosos. Pero ambos respetaban lo que sus corazones dictaban. Así, ninguno salía lastimado.

Desde aquel día un malestar inquietaba a Sasuke.

Como una corazonada que no pudo seguir.

Días ajetreados y muy estresantes.

El gran día estaba por llegar y aun quedaba mucho por hacer.

Por suerte contaba con aquella chica. Mirarla como organizaba todo era sorprendente. Una paciencia de dioses.

Si fuera por él, hubiera mandado todo al demonio hace mucho.

Nuevamente una tarde lluviosa.

Miraba como aquellas gotas escurrían por la ventana, un silencio rondaba su departamento.

Resopló sobre aquella taza de café que tenía en manos, el vapor inundó sus fosas nasales llenándolo con un poco de calma, después de todo... mañana tenía que ir por sus padres a la estación.

El timbre resonó sobre todo el lugar, colocó la taza de café sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, removiendo y haciendo un poco de ruido con la silla. Al abrir la puerta se asombro al mirar aquella sonrisa ¿Qué hacia ahí?

Se hizo a un costado para dejarle pasar.

—Mamá me llamó.

Le miro, colocó el paraguas junto aquel perchero seguido de su gabardina. Él cerro la puerta y lo siguió hasta la estancia.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que no te preocupes por ellos, tu debes descansar.

—Pero ellos no saben dónde vivo.

Itachi observó el lugar. Con esa ya eran dos mudanzas, esperaba que un día fuera estable al fin. Su vista quedó fija en aquel cuadro, verla sólo en pinturas no era lo que había pensado años atrás.

Cuando su relación aun era sólida, Itachi podía ver a un Sasuke distinto, alguien motivado y vivo por dentro. No como ahora; serio, frío y con una mirada siempre pérdida.

—Se quedarán conmigo, yo iré por ellos a la estación.

Cuando lo miró nunca imaginó que él también miraba la pintura, verlo en ese estado era deprimente para todos aquellos que conocían su pasado.

—Está bien.— fue su única respuesta

—¿Has cenado?

Lo miró al fin. Negó con la cabeza logrando sacar aquella sonrisa que lo reconfortaba.

Miró a su hermano desde la barra, él siempre ha sido bueno en la cocina y aunque le cueste admitirlo, siempre esperaba disfrutar uno de sus tantos platillos.

Una cena tranquila, pláticas reservadas y una buena bebida en compañía.

Al despedirlo quedó como antes: Solo. Solo en un lugar demasiado amplio para una sola persona. De camino a la estancia se topó de nuevo con ella. Su mirada estaba fija en otra dirección.

Cada una de las pinturas que él hacía siempre era así: ella nunca le miraba al frente ¿Por qué?

Tal vez él no quería pintar el reflejo de su decepción.

Apagó la luz de aquella habitación y caminó hacia la suya.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, su dolor ya duró mucho.

Quizá ya era hora de avanzar y dejarla ir, junto con aquella exposición dedicada a ella.

Sí, era lo mejor.

Todo tiene que terminar.

El gran día había llegado, desde la primera hora del día se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro.

La noche anterior fue casi en vela. Tuvo que dirigir al equipo de ayuda para que colocarán cada una de las pinturas en su lugar correspondientes.

Miraba aquel letrero en lo alto de aquella entrada.

Siempre imaginó que sería así.

Un agarre lo hizo viajar al pasado, cuando miró a un costado, sus ojos se toparon con lo que más quería olvidar, pero aquella voz distinta le hizo romper su ilusión.

—Sasuke, es hora de comenzar.

El comienzo para dar fin a un pasado.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Capítulo 3

Por cada paso que da, es como el aumento de una libra hacia sus piernas.

Mira hacia el cielo y siente el pesar sobre su pecho.

Se comenzaba a nublar como en aquella vez...

Estaba cada vez más cerca y sentía como su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento mientras sus uñas se incrustaban en la palma de su mano. Tenía sus nervios a flor de piel y aquella brisa golpeando su piel descubierta no resultaba agradable. Una mueca se formó en sus labios, seguido de un gran y pesado suspiro.

Había decidido no ir ¿Por qué cambiar de opinión?

¡Ah! Sí, claro, ahora lo recordaba muy bien y la culpable tenía nombre y apellido al igual que sus mismos genes. Mebuki Haruno, su madre.

Desde que sus padres se mudaron a Tokio con ella no dejaba de escuchar los reproches de su madre. Era como el más jodido mosquito retumbando sobre su oído.

Pero en este caso era su madre la que causaba aquel dolor de cabeza. La cual no se cansaba de restregarle en cara su soltería y lo innecesario de su presencia en ese lugar.

Ni que dos años la tuvieran al borde de criar gatos...

Pero no era sorpresa para nadie el cambio de comportamiento de su madre para con ella desde aquella vez. Para Mebuki, Sasuke era el mejor candidato para Sakura. El hombre perfecto.

Pero no tanto por eso, si no por que todos en Konoha hablaban bien, tanto de su familia como de la familia Uchiha desde el comienzo de su noviazgo.

Mebuki bien podría parecer egoista con cada uno de sus reproches.

Pero como la madre de Sakura, debería tener un poco de consideración y sensibilidad a su sentir y dejar aquel comportamiento tan infantil.

Le daba un poco de pena el llegar a su propia casa y encontrarse con lo mismo.

Habían hecho una tregua por Moegi ¿Por qué era una mujer tan terca?

—¿Quieres bajarle un poco a tu voz? — preguntó Sakura. Sonaba irritada.

¡No!, estaba irritada, no había tenido un buen día en el hospital como para llegar a casa y volver discutir por algo tonto he innecesario.

—No te preocupes, tu hermana ya debe estar durmiendo.

—Pues con más razón deberías guardar silenció.

Formó una mueca en sus labios mientras entornaba sus ojos molesta. Caminó hasta la cafetera casi arrastrando los pies, sólo quería depositar algo en su estomago y largarse a dormir. Pero Mebuki habló de nuevo.

—¿Así piensas estar toda tu vida?— mordió un poco su lengua, realmente no quería pelear.

¿Qué acaso no se podía callar? ¿No podía entender lo fastidiosa que puede ser algunas veces? No dijo nada. Sólo apretó sus puños sobre el mármol mientras cerraba sus ojos y le daba la espalda a su madre la cual no tardó en seguir hablando.

—Antes de venir a Tokio... me encontré con Mikoto. Ella me dijo que Sasuke tendrá una exposición de su trabajó.— Sakura la miró por encima de su hombro con el entrecejo unido. Lo último que quería, era saber que esas dos mujeres querían conspirar en su contra.

—Haciendo limpieza... encontré el folleto entre tus cosas.

—¡¿buscaste entre mis cosas?!— la miró de frente. Era irritante para ella todo eso. Jamás en toda su vida le había levantado la voz. Sin embargo estaba en todo su derecho al reaccionar así.

Mebuki se sobresaltó, no pensó que se pondría agresiva ante ese pequeño comentario. Carraspeó su garganta para apaciguar su voz.

—N-no, simplemente se cayó,— Sakura dio un suspiró mientras frotaba las cienes con la yema de sus dedos — ¿Piensas ir?

—No— respondió apresurada y sin titubeos.

—Entonces por qué...— Se vio interrumpida al ver como Sakura la detenía con su palma en el aire.

—Te agradecería mucho que dejáramos este tema por la paz. No pienso ir y mucho menos arreglar algo con él.

—Pero Sakura, ¿Qué acaso no piensas formar una familia?

" _Sí_ ,"Claro que quería formar una familia, rodearse de hijos y vivir todos los días de su vida con el hombre que ama. En la casa más hermosa que exista en todo Tokio.

Pero ese sueño se desvaneció tiempo atrás.

—Sasuke no es el único hombre disponible.

Su madre la miró caminar hasta el refrigerador. Sakura sacó un poco de currí, mismo que metió al microondas.

Mientras este hacía su labor, Mebuki suspiró resignada. Aunque no lo pareciera, le afectaba mirar a su hija tan ida, pérdida.

—Hija, se que te tengo cansada con todo esto. Pero debes entender que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, yo no soy tonta, aun lo amas,— la miró encogerse de hombros. Siempre dando en el clavo.

—Te agradezco que nos hayas abierto las puertas de tu casa, pero lo último que quiero es que seamos un estorbo para tu vida personal y que tu hermana termine siendo un impedimento para tu libertad.

Cuando dio vuelta para mirarla sólo se encontró con la oscuridad que atravesaba aquella puerta.

¿Cómo se atrevió a decir eso? Ellos jamás serían un estorbo en su vida. Los quería, por esa razón luchó para tenerlos en donde están ahora.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, se movía de un lado a otro y su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella posibilidad. Pero estaba pensando más de la cuenta provocando así su migraña.

Se sentó sobre la orilla de su cama y cerró los ojos, deleitando y calmando su pensar con aquellas gotas que golpeaban su ventana. Tal vez, sólo tal vez... debería ir...

Al amanecer se dirigió a la ducha y se refresco un poco. Su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia ante la noción del tiempo. Ahora se encontraba ahí mirándose al espejo.

¿Qué tan lejos quería llegar vestida así?...

Mebuki se encontraba preparando el desayuno mientras su esposo como siempre, se encontraba sentado en aquella mesa mientras leía el periódico, esperando ser alimentado por su bella esposa.

En cuanto Sakura hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

Su madre no evitó mirarla con un pequeño destello en sus ojos. Seguramente ya está echando a volar su imaginación. Pues llevaba un vestido color negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas del mismo tono, cabello suelto como de costumbre, y muy bien maquillada.

—¿Piensas salir?

—¿Dónde está Moegi? — ignoró a su madre al instante. Y no era para menos, no quería retomar aquel tema.

—Está en su habitación.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza mientras muerde su labio inferior, se acerca a su padre y deja un casto beso sobre su mejilla, a lo cual él le corresponde con una sonrisa.

Toma asiento y comienza a revisar su celular, mientras su madre comenzaba a colocar el almuerzo en la mesa.

—¿Vas a salir? —escucharon desde la puerta de entrada de la cocina.

Sakura sonrió y asintió mientras invitaba a la pequeña a tomar asiento.

—Iré con Ino a un pequeño mandado.

Su madre sonrió ante dicho tono de voz que hacía cada vez que mentía. Su padre negó con una sonrisa de igual modo.

Sakura pequeñas mentiras se mostraba de nuevo.

Pero al parecer la única que no comprendía lo pinocha que era Sakura era la pequeña Moegi.

—En ese caso, almorcemos, hoy será un buen día ¿No es así?

Sakura chasqueó sus labios al mirar que nuevamente cumplía los caprichos de su madre. Se abofeteó mentalmente. No toda la culpa era de ella, nadie la apuntaba con amenazas ¿Oh sí?

Regresando a su realidad pudo mirar al fin, aquel complejo frente a sus ojos. Durante todo el camino llevaba el mismo gesto, que gran valor al estar de pie en ese lugar, en el que estaba a punto de cometer la mayor locura de su vida, sin saber que resultado tan más deprimente podría tener.

Tomó una bocanada de aire para llenarse de valor.

La entrada estaba repleta de aquellos grandes adornos florales dando sus más grandes y sinceras felicitaciones a Sasuke, pero hubo uno en particular que llamo su atención. Y no sólo por el tamaño, no...

—" _Felicidades por tu esfuerzo_. _Atentamente_ , _tu fan numero uno. Besos, besos_ ".

No evitó sentir un ligero aire de rabia al mismo tiempo que empuñaba sus manos, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y su mandibula crujía por la presión ¿Quien era esa tipa?

Gruñó un poco para después al fin entrar. Rogaba por correr con la suerte de no encontrarlo y simplemente disfrutar de su trabajo.

O no sabría cómo reaccionaria.

Su madre no dejaba de elogiar sus pinturas. Era un poco estresante pues cada vez que le gustaba una, era alguna de las tantas que pinto con aquella molestia rosada en mente.

Ama a su madre, pero enserio a veces no podía tolerarla.

En aquellos momentos sus padres y su hermano estaban en la parte de arriba del recinto disfrutando de un refrigerio que compró Tayuya, especialmente para ellos.

Esa chica sí que quiere intentarlo ¿No es así?

Bajaba las escaleras mientras masajeaba sus cienes. Esperaba que acabará pronto. Los reporteros lo estaban volviendo loco.

Camino por todo el lugar, mirando detenidamente cada una de aquellas pinturas. No estaban nada mal, cada una daba un significado diferente, eran fáciles de comprender sin perder lo abstracto.

Al virar aquel pasillo quedó anclado al suelo.

Rozó sus ojos con sus muñecas. Tal vez el dolor de cabeza lo está haciendo ver alucinaciones.

No podía ser ella ¿O sí?

Siempre amó el talento de Sasuke, tenía un modo de atrapar con su habilidad.

Cuando eran unos simples estudiantes no había momento en el que él, captará una buena imagen para incrustarla en papel con un simple bolígrafo.

Jamás pensó volverlos a ver.

Cada uno de ellos se encontraban ahí. Llenando cada rincón de aquella pared.

 **La cancha deportiva.**

 **Los jugadores de fútbol.**

 **El parque.**

 **El lago...**

Eso y muchos más la inundaron de recuerdos y melancolía. Era hermosa aquella sensación sobre su pecho.

Al caminar un poco más se topó con una silueta muy peculiar, aunque era una pintura en blanco y negro se puede ver un árbol de cerezo el cual ya esta en sus últimos momentos de vida y alegría. Cada uno de sus pétalos cae y el viento los aleja. ¿Déjà vu? Podría ser.

Mientras más caminaba no dejaba de sentir una inquietud en su pecho. Como si las lágrimas quisieran apoderarse de sus ojos pero su corazón se niega a derrumbarse ahí mismo.

Cada una de ellas la reflejaban, los reflejaba a ellos; su amor, su felicidad y su sufrimiento estaban ahí, presentes en aquellas pinturas y ante sus ojos.

¿Cuanto dolor tendrías que aguantar? ¿Cuanto tiempo más tendría que pasar?¿Ya habrá sido suficiente? Todo era confuso.

Miró su rostro frente a ella, este estaba dibujado en más de un lienzo. Todas con su mirada perdida en la nada.

Era como si él pudiera verla para plasmar su sentir en un simple dibujo ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Dispuesta a marcharse de ese lugar, de alejarse de todo aquello que la comenzaba a atormentar... se encontró con sus ojos.

Aquellos Onix que tanto deseaba ver y olvidar.

Aquellos que la miraban con sorpresa, dolor, anhelo...

Retrocedió al mirar que dio un paso hacia delante. Sonrió para evitar que el diera un paso más.

Sus ojos se llenaron de vida al mirarla, era como si estos hubiesen sido alimentados después de mucho tiempo. Y su sonrisa fue la causa.

—Hola...— fue lo único que sus nervios le dejaron formular. Pero no obtuvo respuesta— Tanto tiempo ¿Verdad?

Sonreía débil, su mandibula temblaba con miedo de llorar frente a él, con miedo de caer de rodillas, con miedo de abrazarlo y obtener un rechazo.

Si que estaba teniendo un gran valor para seguir ahí de pie, aunque sus piernas tiemblen y su corazón de señas de abandonar su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Tenían que ser fuertes ¿O no? Después de todo... no estaban solos.

Pero aunque ella se sintiera así, Sasuke se encontraba mucho peor. Sus manos sudaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, su boca estaba seca y su garganta estaba atascada, con mil lágrimas amenazando salir, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se veía realmente hermosa y eso enloqueció su mente y corazón.

Sasuke hizo un pequeño carraspeo en su garganta, tenía miedo que a la hora de hablar su voz se escuchase quebradiza o desafinara al intentar formular.

Pero... no podían quedarse así.

—No pensé verte aquí.— dijo al fin. Pero con un tono indiferente, causa de que la sonrisa de ella desapareciera.

—No pensaba hacerlo.— se encogió de brazos, fue sincera.

Claro. Era de esperarse.

¿Quién quisiera ir a ver al tonto que le causó mucho daño? ¿A su patético ex novio que no hizo más que pintarla más de una vez como si de un loco se tratase? Todo estaba de broma.

—Pero aquí estoy.— _"Y se lo agradecía_."

Él sólo asintió al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada por unos segundos, al regresar al frente se encontró con ella mirando sus pinturas. Una vez más.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo.

—No todos los créditos son para mí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— le miro, pero él la esquivó.

—No lo sé. Tal vez yo...

Se vio interrumpido por una periodista de anteojos que se interpuso entre ambos.

—Señor Uchiha, ¿Me puede ceder una entrevista por favor?

Esa impertinente reportera hizo que Sakura perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero Sasuke no pudo ayudarla aunque quisiera, pues otros dos tipos le taparon el paso. Ocasionando que Sakura se alejará más de lo que ya estaba.

Acto seguido, Sakura acomodó su vestido y su cabello al mismo tiempo que maldecía. Lo intentó mirar de nuevo, pero se encontró con los ojos de aquella chica. Que la miraba un poco sorprendida, como si ya la conociera.

La misma que le coquetea en público, la misma que disfruta de su tacto y una cálida sonrisa. Disfruta de todo aquello que una vez le perteneció.

—Por favor, no lo hostiguen,— ella comenzó a hablar mientras sujetaba su antebrazo— Él hará todas las entrevistas que quieran pero lleven un orden.

No toleró su voz. Imaginarlos a los dos la llenaban de rabia.

Pero eso no sería la cereza del pastel. No... su celular comenzó a sonar insistente, al responder... aquella llamada la dejó sin aliento.

Mirar como por culpa de aquella pelirroja Sakura casi cae al suelo le molestó.

Y se molesto aun más cuando Tayuya le tomó del brazo para impedirle avanzar. Apretó su mandibula y cerró sus ojos, estaba intentado no explotar con el sonido de las voces de aquellas dos chicas que estaban al borde de una discusión.

Pero el sonido de unos tacones resonar sobre el azulejo lo pusieron alerta.

La buscó donde la vio antes de cerrar sus ojos, no estaba, rebuscó a su alrededor y miró a lo lejos su cabellera, misma que se perdía a través de aquellas puertas. ¿Por qué se iba de ese modo?

Un vago recuerdo de las conversaciones de su madre se coló en su mente, logrando que entrara en razón.

Sin importar a quien tirara se zafó de Tayuya y pasó casi por encima del camarografo. Al salir del recinto la buscó lo más apresurado que pudo.

Al mirarla cerca de la acera decidió correr tras de ella.

Sus pies eran torpes y su voz no salía para nombrarla y detenerla con más facilidad. Sintió su corazón quebrarse al ver como subía al taxi y este mismo se alejaba con rapidez.

Agitado, débil... sin aliento.

Cerró sus ojos mientras una pequeña carcajada salía de sus labios. Al abrirlos y mirar hacia el cielo gris. " _una mala jugada_ " pensó.

De nuevo se fue. De nuevo la dejó ir.

Las gotas comenzaron a tocar su rostro, fusionándose con sus lágrimas.

Al bajar su rostro comenzó a reír de nuevo, sus palmas cubrieron su rostro, permitiendo que soltara un pequeño grito desde lo más profundo de su adolorido corazón.

Maldita jugada, maldita y estúpida jugada del destino.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora._**

 ** _pero aqui se los traigo y espero sea de su completo agrado._**

 ** _tan bien quiera agradecer a mi linda beta por ayudarme. (AriCat_hg) gracias._**

 ** _tan bien debo agradecer a sus lindos comentarios muchas gracias TT se los agradesco. y respondiendo a un comentario en efecto, esta linda historia esta inspirada en la cancion de Super Junior-One More Chance._**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cómo puede el destino jugar de este modo tan cruel?

Sentía como su corazón se encontraba atascado en su garganta. La noticia no fue grata, en nada.

Hace solo unas horas la había dejado en buen estado ¿Y ahora? Moegi, recayó y fue hospitalizada.

A como pudo, logró pagarle al chófer del taxi. Sus manos se estaban comportando estúpidas y que decir de sus piernas. Las cuales temblaron y flaquearon en cuanto puso los pies sobre el pavimento.

Intento correr pero sus tacones resbalaban a causa de aquellos charcos. La lluvia comenzaba a empapar todo de ella.

Todo comenzaba a ser un caos...

En cuanto cruzó las puertas de urgencias sintió como su padre la sujetaba, pues a causa del agua que escurría, sus zapatillas y el azulejo la hicieron resbalar. No supo ni como llego a los brazos de su padre antes de estamparse contra el suelo.

Su madre con las mejillas rojizas al igual que su nariz, comenzó a secar su cabello con una pequeña bufanda, mientras su padre trataba de tranquilizar sus manos temblorosas. Pues si seguía así, podía tener un colapso nervioso.

—M-mamá, — durante todo el transcurso sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro, pero ante su preocupación no se dio cuenta. Hasta que su madre paso un pañuelo sobre sus mejillas— c-como...

No pudo terminar su intento de palabras al mirar a uno de sus compañeros salir de aquellas puertas de cristal. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron pudieron entender la situación y eso, la calmo un poco.

Trago grueso y se separó de sus padres, con rapidez pero aún con sus piernas flaqueando se acercó a él. Lo tomo de los antebrazos y lo agitó un poco.

—S-sasori.

—Tranquilízate.— menciono aquel pelirrojo en un tono neutral.

—¿C-cómo, está?

—Todo esta bien, ella esta fuera de peligro. Llego con una gran dificultad para respirar pero por suerte pudimos controlarlo. La subimos a piso, pueden pasar a verla.

—Gracias.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rojizo y pálido rostro. Él, solo asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar...

Sasori, conoce a Sakura desde la universidad. La conoce muy bien y sabe que aquella pequeña, es su vida entera.

Trato a toda la familia y les tomo un cierto cariño, asi que tan bien le afecto el estado en que llegó Moegi al hospital hace un par de horas atrás.

Pero Sakura... ella, el estado en que llego, el estado en el que ha permanecido los últimos días...

Ella lo necesita, necesita ha aquella persona para mantenerse fuerte y no estar al borde del quiebre. Pues toda aquella situación la abruman más de lo normal y eso, le preocupa.

Pero aquello que ambos tienen, es más delicado que los pétalos de una rosa. Nunca olvidará las escenas absurdas de celos que Sasuke, le hacía a Sakura. Más cuando la veía con él, ¿Y todo para qué? Para terminar en un; " _lo siento, no volvera a pasar_ ".

¿Y después? Dejándola en la ignorancia y soledad. Quebrantandola cada vez más.

Sasori, siempre la miro como una hermana, aquella con la que reía y peleaba por cosas tontas, sin perder el hilo de su gran amistad. Estuvo ahí cuando todo aquello acabo, cuando ella no dejaba de llorar y de suplicar que todo regresará a como era antes. Cuando fingía ser feliz con aquel frío y apuesto chico.

Verla en su faceta de enamorada, era lo mejor que uno podía acontecer.

Y ya echa de menos esa sonrisa tan radiante que solo ella suele tener.

Pero por ahora, sólo queda seguir sosteniendo su mano para que esta no caiga en el vacío de su corazón.

Sakura, estaba molesta consigo misma. Si tan solo no se hubiera ido, si se hubiera quedado en casa, eso no abría pasado. No se perdonaría si algo le hubiera pasado a su pequeña hermana.

Además, su ida al recinto fue una completa ruina ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Claro! Todo gracias a ese par de tontas pelirrojas.

Sin duda, el rojo se volvió su color menos favorito...

Bendita su suerte...

Se mantenia golpeando con más fuerza la punta de aquel bolígrafo contra aquel folleto que aún guardaba, aún que ya un poco arrugado y desgastado.

Habían pasado días y se sentía un tanto estúpida por todo lo que paso en aquél diminuto encuentro.

Pero ya que más daba. Era definitivo que no se volverían a ver, mucho menos con aquella pelirroja en el camino. Ya no había nada que hacer...

O eso quería pensar para mantener su corazón " _tranquilo_ ".

Un suspiró salio con desdén y continuó con aquel golpeteo contra ese inofensivo papel...

La puerta de su consultorio se abrió de par a par. En cuanto sus ojos se fijaron enfrente no evitó fruncir su ceño.

Causando que aquel chico borrara su sonrisa y le regresará el mismo gesto. En cuanto estuvo dentro de aquella habitación, Sakura, escupió aquello como si nada.

—¿Has pensado en teñir tu cabello? El rojo es muy irritante— soltó con sorna.

Sasori, no dudó en unir más su entrecejo. Pero tratándose de él, sería más inteligente y le daría vuelta a su mal comentario.

—¡Oh! Claro, nunca se me había ocurrido ¿De qué color estaría bien que lo tiñera? ¿Color negro? — sonrió al ver que el rostro de aquella chica se comenzaba a desfigurar — ¿Tan bien debería usar pupilentes del mismo tono?

—Idiota.

Sasori soltó una carcajada al ver tan maravillosa reacción. Tomo asiento frente a ella y dejo caer todo su peso sobre el respaldo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?— preguntó Sasori. Pero como era de esperarse...

No respondió.

Miro sobre el escritorio y observó aquel desfigurado papel, al tomarle forma a aquella silueta arqueo su ceja. Justo lo que pensó.

—Así que Ino, te termino convenciendo.— Sakura negó suavemente.

—Fue mi madre.

—Ya veo, fue ese día ¿No?— ella asintió, y el suspiró— ¿Cuál es tú enojo exactamente?

—Esa chica.

Sasori la miro confundido, pero al parecer aquella " _chica_ " era la causa de ese estado tan deplorable en el que estaba.

Sakura siempre fue una chica celosa, parecía una pequeña niña berrinchuda que recelaba sus juguetes.

Pues con Sasuke, era lo mismo. O a veces un poco más dramática.

Aún que Sasuke siempre fue de una sola mujer por así decirlo, ella, al mirarlo distanciado cada día más, su temor a que alguien más astuta y hermosa llegase y se lo arrebatará como un dulce a un bebé... Le aterraba.

Sasori, siempre fue un buen observador y aquella actitud que estaba tomando Sakura, comenzaba ha abochornar y ostigar ha Sasuke. Aún que, no toda la culpa era de su amiga, el alejamiento de Sasuke no fue de mucha ayuda. Siempre encerrado en su mundo, alejado de la realidad, enfocándose solo en aquellos trozos de papel... todo aquello. Fue la causa de que lo suyo acabará.

O al menos, fue lo que vio desde que los conoció a ambos.

—¿Quieres desahogarte?— un pesado suspiro salio de los labios de Sakura, él solo se dedicó a mirarlo con atención.

—No sé, por donde empezar... cuando entre, recordé muchas cosas hermosas, pero mientras más miraba... —Se encogió de hombros algo apenada— él sufre y es por mi culpa.

Vio como mordió su labio inferior para que este no temblará, mientras sus ojos luchaban por no derramar todo aquello que tenía atascado.

—¿Acaso... hice mal en dejarlo?— elevó su rostro hacia el techo— todas sus pinturas reflejan la tristeza y la soledad, tan bien, en la mayoría me pinto a mi... ¿Cómo debería tomar eso? Todo esto me tiene confusa... Cuando nos encontramos, me sentí con la necesidad de sentir su calor una vez más, pero eso ya no puede ser...

 ** _Te equivocas_** pensó Sasori.

—Teníamos mucho que decir en ese momento pero aquel par de tontas y torpes pelirrojas interrumpieron, luego aquella llamada... No debí haber ido.

—Pelirrojas ¿Eh?... dime Sakura, ¿Realmente estas arrepentida de a ver ido? ¿Lamentas conocer su sentir? O ¿Duele la culpa ante tu mala decisión y el hecho de que tal vez esto ya no se solucione?

La miro encogerse más en aquel asiento... no sabía que responder. No sabía que pensar ante aquellas preguntas.

—¿Aun lo amas?

Y fue aquello, que caló dentro de su roto corazón y su afectada mente. Sus lágrimas demostraron lo que sus labios no lograban formular.

Si.

Y eso le dolía más. Amarlo y saber... que él, siente lo mismo.

¿Qué tanta solución puede haber en algo que ella misma rompió?

¿Cómo debería sentirse realmente?

No lo sabía.

—Deberías de buscarlo de nuevo,— la confusión en sus ojos fue demasiado notorio. Sasori, sólo la miro con ternura— ambos tienen muchas cosas que aclarar, y lo sabes...

Sasori siempre daba en el clavo de su cordura. Y aún que le costará admitirlo, tenía razón. Hay muchas cosas que aclarar entre ambos.

Su hermana ya llevaba varios días hospitalizada, ya no era necesario. Pero aún vivía el temor de que aquel ataque regresará.

Pero como siempre, su conciencia disfrazada en un chico pelirrojo de nombre Sasori la hacían entrar en razón y tener un poco más de fuerza.

Como siempre, el único que la equilibraba.

Antes de ir a su habitación retoco su maquillaje para que no se notase el hecho de que había llorado. No quería preocuparla.

Al entrar, la miro tan alegre como le gustaba verla. Su madre le sonrió y dio un paso atrás para que ella checara el suero que conectaba a su mano.

—Bien Moegi, esta tarde te daremos de alta.

—Ya era hora— menciono en reproche la pequeña— ¿Sabes cuantas clases he perdido?

—Lose y perdón. Pero tenía que asegurarme de que no existiera amenaza de una recaída más.

Miro a la pequeña cruzarse de brazos y formar puchero en sus pequeños labios. **_Tan dulce_**

—Bueno, bueno. No comiencen a pelear.

—¡Hey, mamá! — aquella rubia miro a su pequeña hija un tanto sorprendida, sólo esperaba que no se hiciera costumbre entre sus hijas el levantarle la voz— ¿Lo trajiste?

—¡Ah! Claro— la rubia re busco entre su bolso hasta sacar aquella pequeña cajita. Misma que colocó entre las manos de la pequeña.

Sakura las miro ha ambas, ¿Qué tramaban?

Al darse cuenta tenía la mirada de su hermana puesta sobre ella y esta, parecía algo molesta.

—¿Qué pasa?

Moegi. Achicó sus ojos, seguido de eso soltó un suspiró y fue ahí donde sakura vio aquel semblante de pesades.

No entendía lo que pasaba.

—Perdóname.

—¿Por qué?

—Por arruinar tu encuentro con Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par a par y de inmediato, dirigió la vista hacia su madre quien se encogió de hombros y desvío su mirada.

—No me mires así, ella nos escucho.

Trago grueso, pues su madre dijo algo que de algún modo le afecto. Algo que caía sobre los hombros de su pequeña hermana y ahora se lo dice con tal calma.

—Mamá tiene razón, —Tanto Sakura como Mebuki, trataron grueso...— Yo estoy consiente de cuanto lo quisiste y de cuanto has sufrido por él. Tiempo después enferme y tu te notas más preocupada y cansada, la compañía de Sasuke te hace mucha falta, pero ambos son un completo lío...

Sakura mantenía su labio inferior aprisionado entre sus dientes, no quería llorar ante aquellas palabras tan francas que salían de aquella chiquilla.

¿Cómo era posible que todo el mundo viese su dolor y la falta que se hacen, menos ellos?

—Se que no ha sido fácil, y tú has luchado mucho para que yo reciba la mejor atención y te estoy muy agradecida, eso te hace una gran hermana y persona,— sus palabras se vieron aprisionadas en sus labios por unos segundos — Pero no quiero que por mi detengas tu vida, eres maravillosa, Sakura.

Un hipido salio de ambas, Moegi, tomó las manos de su hermana y llevo ambas manos hasta la altura de su rostro.

—Por favor... por favor, Sakura...

Soltó con lentitud aquellas manos temblorosas.

Tomo aquella cajita y la abrió con nervios. De inmediato, se hicieron notar dos aros de oro...

Los tomo con sumo cuidado, uno de ellos se deslizó entre su dedo anular.

—Esto, es un sello.

—¿Un sello? — No evitó que su voz temblará, Moegi solo asintió.

—Él sello de una promesa... la promesa de que pase lo que pase tu seguirás con tu vida, no la detengas por mi ni por nuestros padres... anda, ve y búscalo. Arreglen las cosas y sean felices de nuevo.

Vaya, hermosas palabras para ser aún, solo una niña...

Colocó aquel anillo en la mano de Sakura; con pesar, culpa, dolor, alegría... lo acepto.

Ahora aquella promesa se volvía un compromiso, una nueva carga para sus hombros.

Pero no podía ser imposible cumplirlo.

Su madre, soltó un chillido llamando su atención. Ambas hermanas la miraron con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mebuki, se acercó a ambas y las abrazo. Solo quería verlas felices y fuertes a la vez.

Sakura se encontraba sentada detrás de aquel escritorio.

Miraba fijamente aquel anillo. Le asombraba ver la gran madures que a tomado Moegi, palabras muy grandes para alguien de su edad, palabras que ella no estaría segura de algún día decir.

No mentira que ver a Sasuke una vez más, hizo que su corazón revoloteara como en el pasado, como si fuera aquella chiquilla de la elemental, pérdida y enamorada del chico más guapo del colegio que no tenía ojos para nadie más, más que para ella.

Ahora lo entendía, no fue la mejor manera de acabar con todo aquello, se lastimaron, si.

Pero el adiós, no era lo indicado para ellos.

Porque ahora están destrozados y frágiles ante la brisa.

Era hora de enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado, era hora de hablar como adultos y llegar a una solución o ha un punto final.

Ya no pueden seguir sufriendo, fingiendo una sonrisa ante los demás, cuando en realidad, se están pudriendo por dentro.

Es hora de dar fin a ese profundo dolor que los carcomia vivos...

 ** _._**

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

 ** _OK. AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA. AÚN QUE HE DEMORADO Y HE TENIDO UNO QUE OTRO PROBLEMA PERSONAL NO SIGNIFICA QUE LA HE ABANDONADO._**


	5. capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos se comienzan ha abrir lentamente.

La luz la aturde un poco, la ciega y se queja.

No recuerda mucho, sólo que; con la última persona con la que recuerda hablar fue con Sasuke. De ahí en fuera, todo su al rededor se movió y el mismo comenzó a borrarse...

 ** _¿Qué paso?_**

 ** _¿Por qué está en aquél lugar?_**

Confundida y un poco sedada, comienza a mirar poco, poco el lugar. Hasta que sus ojos fueron a parar ha aquel cateter que se encontraba conectado a su brazo.

En el momento en que hizo en intento de tocarlo, un joven se adentro.

¿Quien era?

—Veo que ya haz despertado...—no obtuvo respuesta.— ya veo, asumo que no recuerdas lo que paso.— ella simplemente asintió.

Aquel joven sonrió con suavidad. Colocó los papeles que llevaba en mano sobre la mesita que se encontraba junto a la camilla. Reviso el suero y disminuyó la dosis. Ahora, aquellas gotas caían con más lentitud.

La miro de nueva cuenta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Señorita Tayuya, como médico quiero decirle que me siento decepcionado. Yo se lo que es el trabajo duro. Pero usted, ha abusado del mismo.

—No sé de qué habla...— su boca se sentía seca y amarga.

—La razón por la cual esta usted aquí, es por que se ha desmayado. Los resultados,— tomo de nuevo aquellos documentos.— han arrojado lo siguiente; Principios de desnutrición y deshidratación.

—Eso no es posible... yo...

Él la interrumpió con una negación.

—Señorita, su cansancio es notorio. Tú piel esta pálida y se nota que haz bajado de peso.

—¿Y usted como puede saber eso?

—Se nota en tu ropa. Además, tú jefe lo afirma.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar que su piel recuperó un poco de color. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus pupilas se dilataron un poco más... ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿É-él esta aquí? ¿A hablado con él?

—Si y no. La enfermera fue la encargada de llamarle y de hacerle un par de preguntas sobre usted. Pero... a lo que me han comunicado, él está muy preocupado, así que lo dejaremos pasar. En un par de horas más le daremos de alta, sólo que se termine esta dosis de suero.

—Esta bien.

—Bueno, antes de irse deberán ir a mi consultorio para darte tú receta y aplicar una dieta,— ella asintió, el sólo sonrió— nos vemos...

Camino con tranquilidad hasta la puerta, antes de abrir escucho un tenue _"Gracias"_ a lo cual sólo pudo asentir y salir del lugar...

Sus ojos se desviaron de la puerta a la ventana, no quería mirarlo. No quería ver su rostro de decepción.

En los años en los que a trabajado con él. A sabido conocerlo a la perfección y algo que le a de molestar, es la irresponsabilidad. Tanto en trabajo como personal.

Ambos han sido como buenos amigos, más de una vez le a llamado la atención por olvidar alimentarse, pero ella se enfocaba por hacer muy bien su trabajo, por ver y velar por él. Que se ha olvidado de si misma.

 ** _Tonta_**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en cuanto aquella manija giro. Sus manos corrugaron la sábana y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato. Sólo escucho la puerta cerrarse y un par de pasos que se detuvieron de inmediato.

Hubo un gran silencio, hasta que él, hablo.

—Espero una buena explicación.

Ella trago grueso, poco a poco abrió sus párpados y viró un poco el rostro hasta dar con él.

—Lo siento.— fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Lo sientes...— menciono para guardar silencio de nuevo.— ¿Cuantas veces hemos hablado de esto?

Ella sólo se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama, cubrió con mucho cuidado parte de su hombro con aquella sábana blanca. Estaba tan apenada. No quería mirarlo de nuevo y mucho menos hablar. ¿Qué le diría?

Un sonoro suspiro la hicieron respingar.

—Escucha Tayuya. Se que eres muy dedicada a tu trabajo y gracias a eso yo he sabido mantenerme sin perder la cabeza... pero no todo es trabajo ¿Entiendes?

Ella se encogió más y siguió sin responder. Sasuke, un poco frustrado ante la tensión. Camino hacia ella, tomó su mano. Ella, al sentir si tacto no hizo más que ruborizarse y mirarlo de reojo.

Aquellas hebras negras caían sobre todo el marco de su rostro, sus ojos, con aquel onix tan profundo. Una inquietud invadió su pecho.

—S-sasu...— intento formular. Pero se vio interrumpida.

—Perdóname, fue mi culpa... no debí cargarte mucho la mano estos días...

Tayuya de inmediato tomo asiento, aquel movimiento tan brusco le provoco un mareo. Sasuke de inmediato la tomo por los hombros.

—Tranquila...— ella negó.

—No tienes que disculparte. No es tú culpa mi falta de interés hacia mi misma. Fue irresponsable de mi parte, no es tu culpa.—él, le sonrió ligeramente.

—Saliendo de aquí te llevare a comer,— ella sonrió. — con la condición de que te cuides más. Hay días en los que no puedo andar detrás de ti.— ella sonrió y asintió.

¿Cómo debería tomar eso?

Desde que lo conoció, a estado enamorada de él.

Esta escena era muy significativa para ella. Un chico maravilloso sin duda alguna... ¿Algún día le corresponderá, tal y como ella lo desea?

Sasuke, toco dos veces aquella puerta.

Se había ofrecido a recoger personalmente la receta de Tayuya. Pensó que era lo correcto pues no quería que subiera escaleras en su estado.

Al recibir la orden de entrar, obedeció sin más.

En cuanto aquel par de orbes se toparon. El asombro los invadió de inmediato.

 ** _¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí?_** Se preguntó Sasori. Pues este, lo reconoció de inmediato.

Antes de decir alguna palabra. El presente hablo, pero su pregunta lo dejo algo... anonadado.

—¿Te conozco?— preguntó irónico...

Tenia que ser broma, ¿Realmente no lo recordaba? Él lo reconoció de inmediato... sabía que sasuke era muy despistado y desinteresado. Pero nunca al grado de olvidar el rostro de la persona que se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su _"Ex novia"_ al mismo, que intento reventarle la nariz de un golpe...

—Mm, tal vez nos vimos en algún lugar, tan bien tú rostro se me es conocido.

—Puede ser.— menciono algo incrédulo.

—¿A que a venido?

—Sobre eso... vengo a recoger la receta de la joven Tayuya...

—¿Qué es para ella?— preguntó intrigado.

—Soy su jefe...— Sasori sonrió.

—Bien, tome asiento entonces...

Sasuke, obedeció la arden de nueva cuenta.

Por su parte Sasori, comenzó a explicarle con detalles la medición y tiempo por el cual debía adquirir los medicamentos. Tan bien, poco a poco le explico la receta que tenía que llevar desde aquel día. Sasuke, estaba atento, tenía que estarlo, pues no quería que Tayuya, tuviera una nueva recaída.

—Y eso es todo,— menciono Sasori y Sasuke asintió. — mi último favor seria, que saliendo de aquí, saquen una consulta con nuestra nutriologa. Es para que ella la oriente más sobre su alimentación y vea si la dieta que yo le he proporcionado es basta ¡oh! No.

—En pocas palabras ¿Ella debe pasar por una revisión más y ver si esta receta es la adecuada?

—Así es, esta que yo le estoy dando no es más que para fortalecerla un poco.

—Ya veo. ¿Eso seria todo?

—Claro...

Sasuke se colocó de pie, hizo una pequeña reverencia frente al medico al mismo tiempo que daba las _"Gracias"_ , misma que Sasori acepto desde su asiento.

Al salir dela consultorio se dirigió de nueva cuanta a la sala de urgencias donde suponía, Tayuya ya lo estaba esperando.

Sasori se quedo mirando el expediente de la chica, en ese momento lo anterior que había dicho Sakura rondó sobre su cabeza.

—Pelirroja ¿Eh?

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. La chica era linda y si trabajaba con Sasuke, podía comprender su enojo de aquel momento... vaya lío.

Una semana después, Sasuke había acompañado a Tayuya hasta el hospital, la chica ya estaba mucho más animada y aquel tono pálido en su piel ya no era tan notorio. Era un gran alivio.

En ese momento el decidió esperar en el auto, no tenía ganas de regresar y ver a miles de enfermos a su alrededor. Nunca le gusto aquello.

Se encontraba chocando unos mensajes en su celular. Al terminar, dirigió sus ojos al frente y miro a una rubia. Aquella que nunca olvidaría por ser tan escandalosa y cercana a Sakura. Vaya sorpresa al darse cuenta que aquel chico Pelirrojo le acompañaba.

Aún seguía con las incógnitas en su cabeza, él, se le hacía muy familiar pero no recordaba en donde lo había visto exactamente.

Miro como la rubia extendió su mano hacia arriba a modo de saludo ¿A quien saludaba?

En ese momento, su curiosidad lo llevaron a mirar hacia arriba de aquellos escalones. Ahí estaba... era ella. Era Sakura.

Misma, que respondió del mismo modo y con una sonrisa. La luz del día la deslumbraban de un modo hermoso en aquel momento. Su cabello, su blanca piel... ¿Cuando se volvió más hermosa y femenina?

No es que antes no lo fuera, pero los años le sentaron de algún modo y su ausencia la hacen ver como lo más hermoso que pueda haber en aquel mundo. O al menos para él lo era.

Regreso su vista a aquel par, pues estos, ya habían llegado al lado de la pelirrosa.

Vio como ella, cruzó un par de palabras con la rubia, misma de se alejo segundos después para así dejar solos, a Sakura y ha aquel doctorsito pelirrojo.

Su entre cejo se unió en enojo, pues aquel estúpido tomo ambas manos de Sakura, para colmo. Ella le sonreía encantada...

Y fue ahí, donde sus recuerdos lo llevaron a su época de universitario. Ahora ya sabía de donde lo conocía.

Ahora le quedaba claro que no era un simple amigo. Ahora entendia porque ella prefería estar con aquel tonto pelirrojo.

Y aún que no lo tenia confirmado y su corazón dolía ante la negación.

Sasori, podía ser la razón por la cual Sakura lo abandono aquel día bajo la lluvia...

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al escuchar el abrir y cerrar de la puerta del copiloto. Al mirar a su costado, visualizo a Tayuya quien acomodaba lo que llevaba en manos. Ignorando aquello, regreso su vista ha aquellos dos, los cuales para su sorpresa, ya no estaban.

 ** _Maldito_**

—¿Nos vamos Sasuke? Quiero dormir un poco.

Sasuke la miro de nueva cuenta y asintió. Sin decir palabra encendió el auto y se marcharon de ahí...

Sólo esperaba no volver a tener ha aquel tonto frente a él, o esta vez. No se detendría y le rompería toda su linda cara.

Así como deseaba hacerlo años atrás...

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _((bueno, aquí la continuación, espero que sea de su total agrado))_**


End file.
